


All I needed is here in my arms

by beeczerny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sizzy - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeczerny/pseuds/beeczerny
Summary: A little introspection on Simon and Isabelle feeling during their hug in the episode 3.10 (so, spoilers ahead I guess)





	All I needed is here in my arms

Stepping out of that door had required him a lot of energy, and even walking through that corridor was very hard for him right now. He had danced on that thin line between his past life and his present life in the last few months but he had slipped, losing balance, and now he was falling. Actually, he was feeling like he had shattered into a million pieces. He tried for too long to put his life together and now everything was gone. He felt lost. He was like a little boat being pushed here and there by the currents, but now he was in the middle of a storm and he didn’t know what to do.  
He was walking aimlessly, looking at a fixed point, trying to focus to not lose his mind.  
Then he noticed something coming at him.  
No, it wasn’t something. It was someone.  
It was Isabelle.  
And in a moment, even before he could realize it, he found himself in her arms. At the beginning he didn’t know what to do, because it was the first time they were so close physically, and if felt so strange. But it was true that in those past weeks they have grown very close and they had become very good friends. Actually, in that moment of his life, his friendship with Isabelle was the only relationship that wasn’t fucked up and he felt so relieved to know she was there with him, that she didn’t leave him alone. On the contrary, she saw how much he was hurting and went straight to him.  
Her arms were like a safe and calm harbor where he could have escaped the tempest.  
Despite the high heels, she was a little bit shorter than him. Now that she was in his arms, Simon realized that she was smaller, and that surprised him because Isabelle had always looked so imponet at his eyes. But that didn't mean she wasn't also incredibly strong, in fact she was holding him with a strength that could have left him out of breath, if he still had had the need to breathe. Her heart was beating a little faster than usual, he could almost feel it bumping against his chest, against his heart that on the contrary was very still. He put his arms around her and totally collapsed in her arms, holding onto her, because at the moment she was the only thing that didn’t let him drown in his pain. With that hug she had just put all of his pieces together.

  ***

Isabelle was waiting anxiously for Simon to come out of that room. She tried to imagine doing what he was doing. Telling her family she was dead, walking away from all the people who mattered everything to her. She admired him so much for this gesture, for all the courage he was showing by doing this. Knowing that Simon was commiting such a great act of courage and selflessness made her admiration and affection for him grow even stronger, like they did in the past weeks when their friendship had become deeper. Now she couldn’t help but look at him with fondness and she realized how much she cared for him. To tell the truth, she was confused by how she felt when they were together. She felt…lighter. That was probably because being with Simon was easy. There were no problems, no addictions, no lies, she didn’t have to worry about anything and that made her feel so good.  
But it wasn’t anything more than that. Even if he made her smile like nobody else did. Even if she felt almost happy when she was with him. Even if she liked so much how Simon was caring and sweet. No, he was just a good friend. Or, at least, that was just what she constantly repeated to herself, because she didn’t want to cross that line and ruin everything.  
She heard a noise and lifted her gaze. The door of the room in which Simon had entered with his mother opened. The boy who came out of it was broken and in incredible pain, and at the same time, trying to stay strong.  
Isabelle looked at him and tears started to fill her eyes. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to hold him tight, reassure him, tell him that everything was going to be fine. She hated the idea of Simon suffering, she wanted to make him feel better, but at the same time she was afraid of going too far. She hadn’t planned to do this, she thought she would have just stood beside him and maybe pat his shoulder. But when she saw him, she couldn't help herself. Her body was already moving, before she could even think, towards him. She gave in and followed her instinct. Now she was walking faster and with more decision, and as soon as she was in front of him, she immediatly took Simon in her arms, hugging him with all the strength she had, to give him something solid to lie against, to give him comfort, to let him know that she was there for him.  
They had never been that close and that thought made Izzy’s heart beat faster, especially now that he, after a timid first response, was putting his hands around her, clinging to her. She had never felt like this.  
Now that she also knew how good it was touching him, she was afraid that she had irremediably crossed that line and it was too late for going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back writing about Sizzy, from the show this time.  
> I ship these two so hard and even a simple and single hug pushed me to write something about it. I loved that scene sooo much.This is my personal introspection on these two characters. I think that at the moment it might be more a one-sided thing (because Simon's still with Maia and that's right) but Izzy has definetly feelings for Simon, this is my opinion.  
> Let me know if you liked it, or there any mistakes (: if you leave a commet, I would really aprecciate that.  
> Bye!


End file.
